Pokémon, A New Journey In A Whole New Region
by Jojona344
Summary: The main character has arrived in a new region, with new Pokémon, which are exclusively found in the new region.


Fiederl has just arrived in a new region. He forgot what it was called, but it should be great.

"Hmmmm, I can't wait 'til I find out who the gym leaders are! I hope they're strong!" Fiederl said.

"Uhm, can't you think of something else other than battles?" Lillie asked. "It would be great if you knew about this regions speciality!"

"Oh right", said Fiederl to Lillie, who had been his girlfriend since a year. He still remembers the day they met, when Lillie was lost. Fiederl helped her, and offered a place to sleep. After the first night, the mum of Lillie told Fiederl that he should let her sleep a few more days, so they get to 'know' each other better. After days, when they went to school together (even though they went to different schools), cycled together and did pretty much everything together. It was on a night, when Lillie came to him, and unexpectedly asked for a courtship. Fiederl had never expected this, and never thought about a relationship with her. Of course he agreed, what else did he have to do?

"Uhm, actually, what are the specialities of this region?" Fiederl asked to Lillie.

"Oh say! How don't you know that? The Pokémon here appear to be totally different from the ones from Alola, Sinnoh and so on." Said Lillie.

"Hold on. New Pokémon? Cool! I'm gonna explore this region and catch 'em all!" Said Fiederl, without noticing he was interrupting Lillie. Suddenly he realised he had interrupted his girlfriend, and said: "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's ok", said Lillie. "The name of this region is Tegohna. Tegohna lays on the east of Croketyesi. The capital city is Deffrunde."

"Oh, I know! My dad is from Deffrunde! How could I forget the name of this awesome region?", said Fiederl.

"Look! There's the shore of Deffrunde city! I can already see the Pokémon Center!", said Lillie, excited.

A few minutes later they arrived in Tegohna. They immediately went to the Pokémon Center, to register Fiederl and Lillie for the local league.

"Welcome to the Tegohna region!" Said Nurse joy, while Lillie was trying to get on the PC, completely forgetting to put the plug in. After she'd found out how it worked, she connected her mother.

"Hey mom! We have arrived in the Tegohna region! Fiederl has registered our trainer passes, and we'll be able to compete in the Tegohna league!", said Lillie, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Sounds great for you! Don't forget to keep an eye on your boyfriend! Before you know, he might leave you!" Said Lusamine.

"Mom!", said Lillie, while turning red. "It's so embarrassing!"

"Just kidding!" Said Lusamine while making a face.

Fiederl had caught everything up, and said: "Don't worry, Lillie! I won't leave you. I would never leave you!"

Lillie, who had been set at rest, said: "I also won't leave you, Fiederl!"

"Enough about this subject! Let's talk where we should get next!" Said Fiederl.

"Well, If I could give some advice I would advice you to go to Östrich City! The gym in this city might be too strong for a starter like you.", said Nurse Joy.

"Oh, uhm. Then let's go to Östrich City! At least, if you want to go to somewhere else, then"

"No, no, no! We'll go to Östrich city!" Said Lillie.

"All right! Östrich city is not very far from here, just keep getting north, through Route 68, and you'll be there! I wish you a good journey and good luck, lovebirds!" said Nurse Joy, making Fiederl and Lillie embarrased.

"Erm, I know it sounds dumb, but erm…" said Lillie

"What?" Fiederl asked

"Erm, don't we have to catch some Pokémon first?" Lillie asked, which made sense.

"Whoops! I forgot that! We don't have Pokémon yet! Actually, I do but I left them at Alola."

"Let's head to Professor Kargenheit!" said Lillie, and took Fiederl with her.

"Professor Kargen-what? Is that the local Pokémon professor?" Fiederl asked.

"Professor Kargenheit! Yup, he is the Poké-prof. Let's hope he has the three starters!" said Lillie

They walked, as Lillie looked at her Pokétch, following the given route. Fiederl just followed her, not knowing how to go to the lab himself. After walking for 3 minutes, they arrived at a huge lab.

"This must be it!", said Lillie.

They were staring at the impressive, huge building, not noticing someone had said "Hi" to them. They startled, and looked at the person standing in front of the door.

"Hi, I'm Professor Kargenheit. How can I help you?"

"Well, uhm" Lillie started. "We're new trainers, and uhm, uhm"

"You want a starter Pokémon, huh?" professor Kargenheit asked.

"Well, uh" said Fiederl. "Uhm, actually yes. Could you please give one to us?"

"You two want to share one Pokémon?" the professor asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Said Fiederl.

"Right, I understand you. Now, why don't you come with me?"

Without doing anything else, the two followed the professor, to inside the lab. It was huge inside. Pokéballs everywhere, Pokédexes everywhere.

"Alright, come out, everyone!" Professor Kargenheit shouted while throwing three balls mid-air.

Three Pokémon came out, three that Lillie and Fiederl have never seen.

"Well, these are 'Grosar', the grass type, 'Fierey', the fire type, and 'Blublee', the water type. Now, take your time to think of which you're going to take."

"Wow, these are so cool!" Fiederl said.

"Wow, these are so cute!" Lillie said.

"Well, you have priority, Lillie!" Fiederl said.

"No way! You may go first! That's how it works!" Lillie said.

"How about we soon both shout out which we want in 3 counts?" Fiederl said.

"Great idea!" said Lillie.

"Well, 3…. 2…. 1…. And …"

"I want Grosar!" Lillie shouted.

"I want Fierey!" Fiederl shouted at the same time as Lillie shouted.

"Uhm, it seems like you have an type advantage" said Lillie.

"Well, great choices!" said Professor Kargenheit. "Now, it's time that your journey is going to begin. Here, take these Pokédexes!" said the professor while handing out the dex. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Fiederl and Lillie shouted at the same time.

"Well then, off you go!"


End file.
